When Boy Meets Girl
by Savy
Summary: AU fic.....Just to be funny and cute. Don't take it too seriously. DMxHS R&R!!


~*~ DISCLAIMER!  
I do not own GW! *sniff* I don't own GW....I don't own GW...  
  
Please, do not take this seriously!! This was something I did when I was bored and had nothing else to do. Please laugh, then REVIEW! Please!  
  
Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
When Boy Meets Girl  
  
**First it's baseball arcades in the mall  
Skipping out of study hall to hang with the guys**  
  
He threw himself down onto his bed, a grin plastered onto his face. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around his room. The pale blue walls were covered in awards, ranging from baseball to hockey. Photographs of him and various friends hanging all over arcade games decorated the walls. He chuckled, the last one he had hung up was of 'the gang'. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and him. They had all skipped study hall to drive up to the opening of a new amusment park. That was a great day.  
  
**Then it's fast cars rock and roll guitars  
Lighting up behind the barn and not knowing why**  
  
"Happy Birthday Duo!" Quatre exclaimed upon seeing his friend. The others muttered their 'hello's' and 'happy birthday's'. Duo grinned his trade-mark grin. "Presents? For me? You shouldn't have!"   
"We didn't." Wufei said dryily, "Our mothers forced us." They all laughed at the remark. Duo unrolled the posters. "She's a beaut!" he crowed, "Look at that!" The others gathered around.  
"What I wouldn't do for one of those." Trowa said wistfully.  
"I'd love to get my hands on that." Heero confirmed. "Love to."  
"She's a beauty.." Wufei agreed. "Look at that body!"  
"My father has one." Quatre spoke up quietly. "She handles beautifully."  
The other three all looked at the blonde. "YOUR DAD HAS A 2001 FORD MUSTANG?! AND HE LET YOU DRIVE IT?!?!"  
  
**But his life is about to change  
He's never gonna be the same  
And he'll be living in a different world**  
  
The gang was hanging around in one of their favorite hang-outs, the baseball field. They were goofing off, not really playing a serious game. At the moment they were just five guys hanging out having a good time, until Duo missed a fly ball...  
  
**When boy meets girl**  
  
"Hey!! Ya'll missin' sumthin'?!" All five guys turned to see a petite girl. Duo barely held back a wolf whistle. Her dark hair was cut short giving her a pixie look, the cut-off jean shorts, pale blue strappy shirt, but what caught his attention was her face. She was beautiful.   
"Here," she called, "Catch!" Much to the surprise of the guys, she let loose a perfect fastball, and it was aimed straight for Duo. To everyone's awe, especially Duo's, he caught the ball with his glove. "Dang," he said as he slid his hand out of the glove. "That girl's gotta arm!"  
  
**One smile one look he's nearly on the hook  
Got it bad and feeling good all over inside**  
  
She gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks. My name's Hilde, what's yours?" she said as she began to walk over to the pitcher's mound. Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all moved in from the outfield.  
"Duo." He said holding out his hand. She took it in hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you.."  
  
**He ain't got a clue what he's going through  
But he's going to just give him time**  
  
What am I doing?!! He mentally screamed at himself. Here he was talking to a complete stranger. But, she is a good-looking complete stranger. Plus she's no longer a stranger, her name is Hilde.   
  
**'Cause his life is about to change  
He's never gonna be the same  
He'll be living in a different world**  
  
Duo let out a happy sigh as he walked through his front door. This had just been one of the greatest days of his life. "MOM! I'M HOME!" he called.   
"Wash your hands then come down to dinner!" she called back. "Did you meet the new neighbors?"  
Duo shook his head. "Umm..no."  
"Was just wondering.." his mother called back. "I think they have a child your age.." Her words were lost to the thudding of feet as Duo raced upstairs.  
  
**When boy meets girl**  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"   
Duo turned to see the girl from the sandlot. He grinned, this week was getting better and better. Saturday was his 17th birthday, then Sunday he had met Hilde, now on Monday he found out that her locker was three down from his own!  
"Hey beautiful," he called smoothly. "Need some help?" He expected a 'hello', a 'hi, how are you', but not a hug. Nevertheless, he soon found her arms around his neck. "Finally!" she cried, "Someone I know! Can you please get this stupid locker opened?" Duo nodded, "Of course..what's your combination?"  
"49-9-15-5."   
A minute later the locker door swung open. "I hate you." Hilde announced with a grin as she pulled out a book and a folder.   
"Where are you going next?" Duo asked curiously.   
"Um.." Hilde pulled out her schedule. "I'm new.." she explained, "Um, let's see.World History, Ms.Shedd."  
"Your in luck." Duo said, swiftly taking her books. "That's where I'm going."  
  
**He never polished his boots before  
Never thought about what he wore**  
  
Duo glanced at himself once more in the mirror before rushing downstairs.   
"My, my.." his mother remarked. "Is today school pictures?" Duo blushed. "Aaawww Mom! Can't a guy just look nice for once?"  
His mother arched an eyebrow. "Duo, you are wearing your good jeans and a nice polo shirt." she stated, crossing her arms. "And your good boots.." She winked, "Bye, don't be out too late."  
"Mom!" Duo exclaimed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Have a good day."  
  
His mother stood there for a moment after her son left. "He's been bitten by the love bug." she said with satisfaction. "He hasn't kissed me on the cheek since he was 15."  
  
**Never knew he could feel like that  
Now there ain't no way he can ever go back**  
  
"Duo!" Quatre called as he raced after his friend in the crowded hall. "Duo?"  
he asked again when he saw what his friend was wearing. "What's gotten into you?"  
"Hilde Schbeiker." Duo said smugly. Quatre arched an eyebrow. "Duo, she's out of our league."   
"What?" Duo asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"  
Quatre shrugged. "She's a cheerleader for starters, straight A student.." He motioned to a group of well-dressed, popular girls. "Have you seen her yet today?"  
"No.." Duo said, his brow furrowed. "Why?"  
"She's got Tommy, Abercrombie, American Eagle, New Balance..she's loaded."  
"Well, so are you!" Duo replied, getting angry. "Heero and Trowa make straight A's and they're in school sports!"   
Quatre gave his friend an odd look. "I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean to make you upset." he apologized. "I just..I just want to warn you."  
  
**Oh yeah his life is about to change  
He ain't never gonna be the same  
And he'll be living in a different world**  
  
Duo sat through World History thinking about his friend's words. True, he noted, Hilde was already quite popular, despite the fact this was her first year at Wing School. He looked at her, she was sitting in her usual spot; right infront of him. She wore their Varsity Cheerleading Squad colors; the dark navy blue, the deep maroon and elegant silver. He was surprised when she slipped a folded sheet of paper back to him.  
  
Duo,  
Meet me after the football game. The front entrance to the gym.  
Luv,  
Hilde  
  
**When boy meets girl**  
  
"Duo!" he heard her cry. It took him a moment to spot her in the crowd. They had won their first home game, the crowd that had showed up to support the Warriors had been amazing. She flashed in the perfect cheerleader grin. "We won!"  
"I can tell.." he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go celebrate."  
"Oh I can't." she said with an apologetic smile. "My Dad is taking me out to eat..I'll see you Monday! Bye!"  
  
**His life is about to change  
He's never gonna be the same  
He'll be living in a different world**  
  
~2 Months Later  
Duo paced back and forth in front of his locker. He could not ever rememeber being so nervous. Homecoming was next weekend, and he wanted to take Hilde. He was ready to kick himself though. She had been a shoo-in for the Junior court, and she had won. Now he, a school nobody, was going to ask her to homecoming....  
  
**When boy meets girl**  
  
"Hey Duo!" His head snapped up at her much awaited greeting. "Hey Hil." he said, his throat dry.  
"Were ya waitin' for me?" She asked him with a charming smile. "You shouldn't have!"  
Duo blushed. "It was nothing. Hey, Hilde?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Will you go to homecoming with me?"  
  
**When boy meets girl**  
  
"Wow." Duo said softly. "Wow." That was all he could say. It was all he trusted himself to say. Slowly Hilde walked down the stairs. She had been letting her hair grow out, now it was nearly shoulder length and framed her face. Her black dress clung in all the right places, and the spaghetti straps showed her perfectly tanned shoulders. "You look amazing.." he finally was able to get out, "Amazing."  
  
**When boy meets girl**  
  
~ 6 Years Later  
  
"Dou, meet your little girl, Melody Maxwell."  
Carefully, the new father took his small daughter into his arms. He had never felt his way before. He smiled, yes he had. I felt the same exact way when I met your mother...it was love at first sight.  



End file.
